Back To December
by pjofanforever
Summary: They were supposed to grow up and get married, have kids. That wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to break up. But now it's five years later, and the Fates decided that it was time to get the two back together. One shot.


**Hi! This has been on my mind for a while now so I decided to go through with it. It is based off of Taylor Swift's "Back to December," which is one of my all time favorite songs. The ending _will_ be different from the end of the song, and it will go on longer than what happens in the song.**

**IMPORTANT: I know Percy's birthday is in August, but in the song, lets just use our imaginations and pretend it's in January. Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own PJO.**

* * *

I sighed and crumbled up the drawing I was working on. The beams just couldn't support the building. Dropping my pencil on the desk, I yawned and stretched my fingers.

I turned the chair away from the desk, so I was facing the large window in my office. The New York skyline was radiated by all the bright lights. Snow dropped lazily from the sky, casting a white blanket over the ground. I looked at the calendar, my chin shaking slightly. December. The month we split up. Five years ago.

I forced myself to look away from the calendar, back to my desk. I picked up my pencil and took out a new sheet of paper, preparing to attempt to draw the designs for the new museum.

My eyelids drooped and I yawned again. For five _years_ I've been having trouble sleeping. Only staying up, the moments I left replaying in my head. I couldn't forget him, not even after all this time. I thought about his birthday four months ago, when I didn't call, only tried not to cry. I always think about those summers. The most beautiful moments of my life. His windblown, messy black hair, his sparkling green eyes, his mischievous smile. A smile that made me smile.

The door opened with a squeak, and my assistant Elizabeth popped her head into the room.

"Miss Chase, somebody is here to see you." I frowned, and said, "Who is it?"

Elizabeth grinned and replied, "Some boy. Very good looking. I'll send him in!" She winked and left the room. I rolled my eyes, thinking it was just another one of those rich boys my sister was trying to set me up with. The door opened, and a tall figure stepped into the room. But it wasn't a rich boy. It was him.

"Percy." The word came out strangled, as if I couldn't breathe, which I couldn't. He smiled.

"Hey Wise Girl. Been a while, hasn't it?" I could only nod, and stare into his eyes. The green orbs were filled with mixed emotions, ones I couldn't place.

I gestured for him to sit down in one of the chairs on the other side of my desk. He sat gently, looking me in the eye.

"I'm really glad you made time to see me." I say, using my conference voice. Percy only nodded.

"So, how's life? How's your family? I haven't seen them in a while." I say, trying to start a non-awkward conversation.

He grips the chair handles. "I've been good. Really busy though. My mom and Paul are doing great." His short and to the point answers surprise me. Percy was never that kind of person.

From there we make small talk, work, weather, but never the breakup. We don't talk about our past relationship. We don't talk about the gods. We let them go years ago.

I can tell his guard is up, and I know why. I don't blame him. Our last time together is still burned in the back of both of our minds. It was my fault that the memory haunts us both.

He gave me roses, and I left them there to die.

The hurt is evident on his face, and that's when I let myself go. I swallow all my pride, my fatal flaw. My pride that is supposed to destroy me. I let it go for him. For Percy.

"I'm sorry for that night Percy." I blurt out without meaning to. He stares at me, intently, but without emotion. I keep going without thinking.

"I go back to December every day. I go back to the time we broke up. I thought it was for the best. I wanted freedom. But all freedom really was is missing you. I was dumb. I was naive. I wished I really realized what I had. When you were mine. If I could, I'd go back to December 5 years ago, and fix everything."

Percy tilted his head, still staring at me, but as if in a whole new light. Filled with renewal, not grief or hurt. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

I closed my eyes, the images of when we were together flashing through my mind. I began talking, quicker this time.

"At night, I can't sleep, all I can do is think about us, our happy times, and my mistake in leaving you. Then, on your birthday, the month after we broke up, I didn't call. I couldn't. I haven't called for five years. I didn't forget, I just didn't want to remember.

Then I think about all our summers together. All those beautiful memories swirling through my mind. I watched you laughing at me from the beside me. You were always laughing, always smiling."

I opened my eyes and glanced at him, and I saw a small smile on his lips, his eyes shining with remembrance. I continued, my eyes open this time.

"I loved you since we were sixteen Seaweed Brain. Then after we broke up, the cold came. The warmth from you against me gone. Those terrible dark days when fear crept into my mind. That day, you gave me all your love and all I gave you was a pathetic goodbye. Every day for the past five years, I've been missing you. Your tan skin, your sweet smile, your sparkling green eyes. You were so good to me, the missing puzzle piece that I hadn't found until we were twelve. That day, I lost my last puzzle piece."

Percy was staring at me, his eyes bright, his smile soft. Then he spoke.

"Remember the first time I ever saw you cry? During out quest in the Sea of Monsters."

I nodded, the soft singing of the sirens in my head. The rhythmic pat of Percy's hand on my back.

"Maybe this is wishful thinking. Probably just my mindless dreaming. But Percy, if we ever loved again, I swear on my life I'd love you right. If I could, I'd go back in time and change it. But now I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I'd completely understand. I'd go back to December, turn the clock around, and make it all right. I'd go back to December to change my own mind. For five years I've been wishing to go back to December."

I tore my stare away from him, and looked at my hands on my desk. And suddenly, Percy reached up and grabbed my hand. I whipped my head up. This was the most physical contact I'd ever received from a boy I wasn't related to in five years.

He squeezed it gently, and smiled at me.

"I never stopped loving you Annabeth. I would love to try again. Would you let me?"

I couldn't believe his words. I didn't answer. Without thinking, I flung myself into his arms.

"I missed you." We both whispered at the same time.

The door opened and Elizabeth poked her head in. "Miss Chase you have a-" Her eyes widened as she looked at us. We both looked down our position, me on top of Percy, his arms wrapped around my waist. We blushed and untangled ourselves from each other. Elizabeth smiled and said, "Sorry for interrupting. I'll just tell her to call you back." She wiggled her eyebrows and left.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry about Elizabeth...She's really a nice girl."

Percy grinned and nodded. "So, wanna go some place more comfortable then here? I mean to talk you know. Not anything else..." I said awkwardly, gesturing to my messy office.

"Sure. Where you wanna go?" Percy asked. I tapped my chin, and Percy spoke up. "I know! Just come with me."

I followed him out of the office, past Elizabeth, who grinned and rose her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. We walked into the parking lot, up to Percy's familiar blue Prius. Paul gave it to him after the second Giant War. Memories surfaced, but I pushed them away.

Percy kept driving, and eventually, we pulled up to a beach. Waves lapped the shore lazily, the sun cast bright light over the beach. It was empty.

I opened the car door and stepped outside. I quickly took off my painful heels, and ran to the soft sand. Percy laughed behind me, taking his time to walk over.

We walked up to the water, letting the cool waves roll over our ankles. Sand rubbed against my feet, making me feel relaxed. Percy looked at me, grinning mischievously. Quick as lightning, he scooped up a handful of water, and threw it at me. It landed on my shirt, making me squeal as I felt the liquid seeping through the designer clothing. I glared at Percy, but ended up laughing instead.

"Wanna swim?" He asked, looking out into sea. I frowned. "We don't have bathing suits."

"Who cares?" he says, shrugging. "You gonna keep me dry Seaweed Brain?" I asked, poking his side. He grabbed my wrist, and without warning me, he pulled me into the water.

I wish I could say the water was cold, because it probably was, but Percy's hand around my arm seemed to heat up my whole body, making the cold vanish without a trace.

I grinned, the old times coming back to me.

* * *

_Percy and I were laying on the sand, the waves lapping at the shore. It was a hot summer day, and we were laying on a blanket together, Percy watching the waves, me reading a book. _

_Percy looked at me and smiled. "Beautiful. Isn't it?" I nodded, looking up at the water. Percy put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, a dreamy smile on his face. _

_I tried not to stare, but it was hard. His blue trunks and tan skin matched perfectly together. His muscles were impressive and handsome, but not repulsive. His windblown black hair hung over his forehead, almost reaching his eyes. I looked down at myself, and my black and silver one piece. Maybe I didn't look as impressive as him. _

_I shook my head, trying not be so self conscious. _

_I heard a chorus of giggling to my left, and when I looked over, a group of teenage girls were staring at us. Or rather staring at Percy. I took in their skimpy bikinis, and their heavily applied makeup. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Their eyes racked over Percy's body, and I tried not to yell at them to stop. I tried to focus on my book, until I heard a high pitched voice. "Is that his sister or something?" I rolled my eyes. Percy and I absolutely did not look anything alike. _

"_I don't know, he's way to good looking to be her sister." I frowned and scooted closer to Percy. He grumbled something in his sleep before settling down again. _

"_He is just soooooo cute!" A girl said with a high pitched squeal. I glowered at them, giving them my best glare. They were too busy checking Percy out to notice. _

_So, I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned down and pressed my lips to Percy's. His eyes shot open, and then when he realized what was going on, he kissed me back. Gasps were heard from the crowd of girls, and I resisted the urge to smirk. _

_I finally broke away, smiling at him. "Well, that was a nice wake up Wise Girl." Percy said. I smiled back at him._

"_Wanna swim?" He asked. I nodded, and we stood up, making our way to the water. I looked behind us, and saw the girls fuming in anger. I stuck my tongue out at them and followed Percy into the cool waves. _

* * *

Suddenly, I was underwater. But I was breathing normally. Percy was in front of me, smiling. I noticed the air bubble around us, and smiled as the memories resurfaced once again. Schools of colorful fish swam by. Bright coral reefs surrounded the floor.

"It's beautiful Percy!" I said, my hands above my mouth. I hadn't seen this for five years.

"I knew you would like it." He said, gazing at me. "I missed this." I said. Percy's bright eyes looked at his feet, before looking up at me again. He smiled sadly. "Me too."

We stared at each other. Trying to read each others thoughts. Then, a miracle happened.

We slammed into each other. My legs wrapping around his waist. We kissed, trying to make up for the lost five years. Fish swam by, probably already spreading rumors about the son of Poseidon with the daughter of Athena. We pulled back, disentangling ourselves from each other. Percy brought us back to shore, and with a silent agreement, we walked back to the car. Percy began driving, and I realized we were going to his mother's house.

"She'll want to see you." Percy said, as if reading my thoughts. "I missed her." I said.

I looked out again at the New York skyline, imaging camp. The sweet smell of strawberries, all the pegasi dotting the sky. I never realized until now how much I missed it.

For five years I lived in a daze. Everything was work and no play. For five years I lived in the guilt of how I left Percy.

* * *

"_Annabeth, we can't just leave the past behind. We can't just forget the gods!" Percy yelled at me. _

_White hot anger bubbled in my chest. Percy just wasn't understanding me. _

"_When we have kids, I don't want them to be like me! I don't want them to live in fear of their godly side! Percy, why can't you just understand that it is too dangerous to live in the world of gods!" _

"_It may not be safe, but the gods are our family! We need to be loyal to them, like family should be. I do want our kids to be safe, but do you really think running is going to help?" Percy looked truly angry now, and I'd seen his expression before, but never directed at me. _

"_Fine, have it your way, just not with me!" I shouted without meaning it. Percy's anger melted into sadness. _

"_Are you saying you don't wanna have kids with me?" He asked quietly, reaching out as if to embrace me. _

_I was too angry to think about what I was saying. "That is exactly what I'm saying." I hissed. _

_I pushed past him and stormed out the door of the Poseidon cabin for the last time in 5 years._

* * *

I closed my eyes, thinking for the billionth time how much I regretted my actions. Percy seemed to realize that and took my hand.

"I forgave you that day Annabeth. Don't regret." My heart filled with relief, and I felt free, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I smiled at him.

"I love you."

He looked at me.

"I love you too."

I gazed into his eyes, and that was when I realized that never again would I have to go back to December.


End file.
